


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage!Harry, implied gang rape, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Can you do one where Louis pisses some guys off and so they rape Harry to get pay back? I'd really like it if Harry was really small (height and frame) and if Louis is forced to watch or something ( don't worry if you can't fit that in). Oh! The reason they rape Harry is because they can tell Louis has feelings for him even though Harry doesn't know. Thank you if you decide to write this :) (I also like it when Harry is called pretty and a cockslut haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from a prompt I got from my Larry Prompt Fills work. It's very short because I didn't involve the rape scene itself. Feel free to give me a prompt on THAT work or on my tumblr!
> 
> http://thelarrydiaries123.tumblr.com/

Louis smirked in satisfaction. The broad man before him stood there with anger clear across his features.

"You shouldn't have done that, mate."

"Don't oggle my neighbor like a piece of meat."

"He's pretty and he needs his tight, little arse fucked."

"He's sixteen and too innocent for that."

"I like them innocent."

Here's how it started. When Anne, Louis' neighbor had go to Liverpool for a friend's bridal shower, she had to leave her sixteen year old son alone. She asked Louis, who was six years Harry's senior, to check in on him and make sure he's alright. Louis, being infatuated with the boy, agreed. He ended up inviting Harry to his party, even though everyone else is older. And because Harry is so adorable, a few blokes have been caught eying him. Louis being the protective person he is, poured a drink on each of their heads.

"Don't mess with him. He's not even legal."

"Why don't you mind your business, Tomlinson? We all know you fancy the boy."

"Why don't you get out of my house, Kinney? We all know you have a criminal record. Did I even invite you here?" Louis glared icily into his eyes. If anyone was going to fuck Harry, it would be him, and even he wouldn't do that until Harry was at least eighteen. He could wait, though. He can wait.

"This isn't over, mate." They bumped each other's shoulders roughly as they parted ways.

The first thing Louis did was look for Harry so he could take him home. He needed to ensure no one would steal his Harry or rob him of his innocence. He called for him under the blaring of the music. He couldn't find the head of curls anywhere.

Louis was freaking out. Harry was nowhere, he wasn't answering his mobile, and everyone he asked told him they haven't seen a him.

Suddenly, he was yanked harshly by the torso and dragged upstairs. At that moment, he wished there was at least one person who was sober.

"Get in there!" He heard his kidnapper yell as he was harshly pushed into his room. Louis fell to the floor and groaned. He sat up and rubbed his bum.

"What the hell is going here?!"

"We had something interesting to show you." There were five other men in the room, and they just so happened to be the ones he poured drinks on. Two of the were at his sides and the other three were at the foot of his bed.

"Why are you wankers in my room?"

"We have something that belongs to you, and because you decided to use our heads as a sink, we thought we could put someone to good use." Louis was hyperventilating now. Each of the five boys shared a common interest: Harry.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Hm... Harry was it? Well, your pretty little friend is asleep, right here, on your bed. A little cockslut he is." They moved to the sides to reveal Harry, who was indeed asleep.

His clothes were spread across the room and he was only clad in boxers. His skin was littered in dark bruises and throbbing hickeys. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were glistening in tears.

"What all did you do to him?!"

"We told you he has that cute, fuckable, arse. It's lovely." One of the guys, Jackson, patted Harry's bum.

"And really tight." Louis sprung up in anger and attempted to run to Harry, but was yanked away by the to at his sides.

"You didn't." He hissed trough clenched teeth.

"Oh, but we did. Lads, let's get going. Leave the little baby with his mummy." He smirked. Everyone laughed and walked out of the room with menacing grins.

Louis was released and thrown onto the bed. He carefully inspected Harry's body, then jostled him awake.

"Harry? Harry speak to me!" Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering open to expose his pain and sorrow.

"Louis. It was awful. They just kept going and t-they wouldn't stop." Fresh tears sprinkled from the brim of Harry's eyes and they fell freely onto his tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I shouldn't have invited you to the party. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Lou."

"No, it is. I pissed them off." Louis sobbed.

"No, no. I just so happen to be cute and appealing to other guys." Louis chuckled. Well, Harry has always been cheeky and charismatic.

"No, I was irresponsible and I shouldn't have let you come to a party full of twenty-two year olds. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's ok Louis."

"So what did they do to you?" Harry sighed. He began with how they grabbed him from the kitchen, and how they ripped his clothes off. He mentioned gagging, and they all took turns with him. He told Louis, everything.

"Can you stay here with me?" Louis nodded and pulled the quilt over the two of them.

"Are you kidding? After this fiasco, I'm not letting you out of my sight." And yeah, Harry was ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Nicky for the prompt!


End file.
